Miedo y silencio
by Layla Redfox
Summary: Es su culpa por hacerte sentir esas cosas. Por hacerte sentir amor, y por hacerte sentir temor porque no has llegado a decirle nada. Porque siempre la inseguridad te puede más. Pero todo cambió, al parecer, cuando estuviste frente a frente a la tragedia que sería el perderlo y no verlo sonreír nunca más / KamiJirou


**Miedo y silencio**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Casi no sientes las piernas cuando vuelves en ti. Tus oídos duelen, y no escuchas nada, solo un zumbido, y la sangre resbala por tu mejilla por el corte que tienes en la frente. Tu visión es borrosa, pero te das cuenta de que estás tirada en el suelo duro cubierto de escombros. Hay una silueta a unos metros por delante de ti, que se hace más nítida segundo a segundo mientras fuerzas la mirada.

Y cuando todo es un poco más claro, el miedo te invade, porque ya puedes ver completamente lo que pasa a tu alrededor. El almacén al que llegaste hace 15 minutos atrás ahora tiene un agujero gigante en el techo, y las paredes y ventanas están destruidas. Recuerdas entonces, que todo fue causado por la explosión sónica provocada por uno de los ataques del villano que tienes al frente. El villano que mide dos metros de altura y es una montaña de músculos y que, para tu mala suerte y tu horror, tiene a Kaminari tomado del cuello, levantándolo al menos medio metro del suelo.

Tú quieres hablar, pero tu diafragma y pecho duelen cuando abres la boca y algo trata de salir de ahí, porque ese imbécil malnacido te golpeó en el estómago y te mandó a volar. Kaminari se habrá enojado por eso, y cuando quiso atacar, el villano hizo estallar el lugar y los terminó aturdiendo a los dos.

Ahora con una mano está aplastando el cuello de Kaminari, y él trata de librarse tirando chispas por los dedos apretando su brazo, pero parece ser inútil porque sus brazos pierden la fuerza y caen lentamente. Tú observas esto horrorizada, sin poder hacer nada. El villano mueve los labios, pero no escuchas palabra alguna, solo ese horrible zumbido. Tratas de levantarte de nuevo, pero entonces lo notas, cuando el dolor en tu pierna te recorre todo el cuerpo, lo que te dice que se ha roto un hueso.

La desesperación se apodera de ti cuando Kaminari levanta una mano y trata de golpear la cara del villano, retorciendo su cuerpo tratando de librarse. El villano lo mira con una sonrisa burlona, y luego te mira a ti. Entonces piensas que pretende acabar con los dos, que primero acabará con Kaminari y luego irá a por ti.

_No_, piensas, _déjalo ir._ Intentas gritar, pero es inútil. Estiras una mano con los ojos enrojecidos y cuando tratas de usar tu poder, no puedes, porque no escuchas nada y tus cables apenas y se mueven hacia adelante. Tu equipo ha sido destruido y no puedes atacar a distancia, así que es ahí cuando te das cuenta que tus opciones se han reducido a ninguna.

Y sientes tal miedo que te hace querer llorar. Y de verdad sientes una lagrima correr debajo de tu ojo cuando el cuerpo de Kaminari deja de moverse y su cabeza se mueve, y trata de mirarte por el rabillo del ojo. Las lágrimas caen con fuerza de tus ojos, pero no gimoteas ni sollozas, solo dejas que las lágrimas caigan debido al miedo, debido a la idea de pensar que ahí terminará todo para los dos.

El villano se ríe, viéndolos sufrir con satisfacción, entonces te clava una mirada insana y aprieta más su mano. Escuchas un crujido desde el cuello de Kaminari y sientes que el mundo se te viene encima.

Entonces un estruendo se escucha a lo lejos y algo como un proyectil embiste al villano y hace que suelte a Kaminari. Pero no es un proyectil. Es Bakugou quien ha tacleado al villano y lo ha mandado a volar, y Bakugou aterriza en medio de los dos. En dos segundos, mira el estado de Kaminari y luego te mira a ti, y su mirada se ensombrece. Va contra el villano y le hace estallar la cara, antes de que tenga tiempo siquiera de reaccionar, llevándolo lejos de ahí.

Entonces tú te arrastras por el suelo y vas hacia Kaminari, y las explosiones se escuchan mucho más fuertes porque tu sentido de la audición regresa poco a poco. Entonces te escuchas gimotear, y rogar que Denki reaccione. Escuchas a tus compañeros y amigos llegar al lugar cuando pones tus dedos contra el cuello de Kaminari, el cual tiene un color morado y a la vez rojizo, y que no se mueve. No sientes palpitación alguna y el pánico que te apodera es tal que te hace gritar y desgarrarte la garganta hasta desmayarte.

.

.

.

Dieciocho más tarde, cuando te despiertas y te encuentras en el hospital, te sientes patética. Porque ya eres una heroína profesional desde hace dos años y por primera vez en tu carrera, casi pierdes la vida por un villano que solo era impresionante por ser una montaña de músculos, a quien Bakugou seguro noqueó en el segundo estallido de sus manos, pero lo siguió atacando por la furia que lo estaba consumiendo.

También te sientes patética por quebrarte de ese modo hasta desfallecer, pero decides que todo es culpa del chico quien, al darte cuenta, esta recostado en la cama de hospital al lado tuyo, con los brazos y la cabeza cubiertos de parches y vendajes, y un collar cervical alrededor del cuello. Es su culpa por hacerte sentir esas cosas. Por hacerte sentir amor, y por hacerte sentir temor porque no has llegado a decirle nada. Porque siempre la inseguridad te puede más, porque no sabes si Kaminari quiere ser solo un amigo meloso, o si quiere cruzar esa línea. Por eso no dices nada.

Pero todo cambió, al parecer, cuando estuviste frente a frente a la tragedia que sería el perderlo y no verlo sonreír nunca más.

Y ahora que lo ves ahí, tendido en la cama, con el electro cardiograma sonando y mostrando el pulso que antes no llegaste a encontrar, te sientes tan aliviada que no puedes evitar llorar.

—Oye, enana —escuchas decir.

Entonces miras al lado opuesto de donde se encuentra Kaminari y te encuentras con Bakugou y Yaoyorozu, quien te sostiene la mano. Les ves las caras y puedes ver lo preocupados que estaban por ti, pero no puedes dejar de sollozar. Yaomomo te abraza, y sientes la mano de Bakugou sobre tu cabeza. Estás a salvo, es lo que te dicen en susurros, y tú no podrías estar más agradecida por ello.

.

.

.

Te han curado la pierna rota y ya te puedes mover, pero Kaminari no puede levantarse al menos por otras diez horas. Pero ambos pueden hablar, así que cuando van a visitarlos al cuarto de hospital la habitación no es nada silenciosa. Tanto sus amigos, antiguos compañeros de la escuela y compañeros de agencia van a verlos.

—En serio, no me imagino que hubiera pasado si Bakugou tardaba un segundo más —comenta Mina, sentada en uno de los sillones frente a la cama de Kaminari al lado de Sero.

—Claro que puedes —le dice Kaminari, con una sonrisa—, solo que no quieres porque una vida sin mí sería muy triste.

Él se ríe, como si tener inmovilizado el cuello no fuera la gran cosa. Y tú piensas que lo que dice es algo cierto, al menos para ti.

—No bromees con tu muerte, tú tonto insensible —le señala Ashido frunciendo el ceño de repente—. ¿A quién se supone que voy a fastidiar si te mueres?

—Tienes a tu novio ahí al lado.

—¿A quién vamos a fastidiar si te mueres?

—¿A Bakugou?

Katsuki resopla, mirando a otro lado, apoyado contra la pared de brazos cruzados. Tú lo miras de costado.

—Gracias por salvarnos, por cierto.

—Solo llegué justo a tiempo —dice Bakugou, sin mirarlo—, aunque hubiera preferido llegar un segundo antes, así tú no…

Katsuki se calla, y no mira a nadie. Kirishima está sentado en una silla junto a él y lo mira preocupado. Kaminari se retuerce en su cama, para mirarte a la cara.

—¿Aún no te encuentras del todo bien, Jirou? —te pregunta—. Deberías recostarte un rato más.

Estás sentada sobre la cama, a su lado, y solo puedes mirarlo, pensando en su pregunta. Pensando en que sigues sin estar del todo bien, porque los recuerdos de ese día siguen arañando las paredes de tu mente y necesitas algo más de tiempo para tratar de superarlo. Pero es difícil.

Porque Kaminari no sabe lo que habría causado en ti su muerte, solo lo entienden Ashido, Bakugou y hasta Momo quien ahora no está ahí, pero los otros dos te miran, ella con tristeza oculta tras sus preocupados ojos negros y Bakugou con esa mirada que siempre tiene, cuando tú estás mal y no sabe que decir o hacer para que te sientas mejor.

Antes de que cualquiera de tus amigos pueda decir algo más, llega una enfermera avisando que alguien en el vestíbulo tiene reportes sobre la sentencia para el villano causante de que estén allí. Todos se levantan y se despiden, y notas que Katsuki está entre enojado y ansioso por lo que va a pasar con ese maldito villano.

Ashido se acerca y te abraza, y te susurra _está bien, él aún está aquí, siendo tan despistado como siempre_. Te sonríe y luego se va, y tú solo llegas a asentir.

—Perdóname, Jirou —escuchas decir al único que queda en esa habitación, tirado en esa cama de hospital.

Tú lo miras sin entender.

—¿Por qué?

—Nos llevé a ese sitio siguiendo una pista no confiable, y terminamos envueltos en eso, y casi te matan —él te dice—, fue más idiota de mi parte de lo normal.

Ya habías pensado que era su culpa, pero no de ese modo, así que te sientes peor cuando lo escuchas hablar así.

—A quien casi le rompen el cuello es a ti.

—Porque no pude hacer nada más, si me hubiera librado antes entonces…

—No puedes culparte por eso. Yo también estuve ahí, y dejé que te lastimaran más que a mí. No pude hacer nada, también es mi culpa.

—No es así…

—Kaminari, tú corazón dejó de latir un momento —le dices, sin poder guardarte lo que piensas, con tu voz comenzando a quebrarse—. Por un momento, pensé que tú… pensé que tú, pedazo de idiota —te tienes que secar las lágrimas cuando caen por tus mejillas—. Pensé que ya no estabas…

—Jirou, no llores, no puedo ir hasta ahí porque no me puedo mover —se apresura a decirte, entrando en pánico al verte así.

Entonces te levantas y te acercas, y te agachas para poder verlo, secándote las lágrimas y tratando de controlar tu respiración.

—Quizás sí sea tu culpa —dices con las manos sobre la cara.

—¿Lo ves?

—Eso no, tonto —dices, sacudiendo la cabeza, y luego lo miras a los ojos—. Te culpo por hacer que me preocupe hasta el punto de llorar. Deberías disculparte por eso.

La expresión de Kaminari se frunce, y estira los brazos para tomarte la cara entre sus manos.

—Perdóname, no dejaré que me casi maten otra vez.

Te ríes porque la capacidad que tiene para quitarle la seriedad a todo es increíble.

—Claro que no, te estaré vigilando de cerca, para que no hagas tonterías.

—Esa idea me gusta bastante, la verdad.

Dice eso, y tú piensas en la corta distancia que hay entre los dos y te atreves a ser valiente.

—Solo no debes mover el cuello, ¿verdad?

Kaminari no entiende, pero no le das tiempo para procesar. Porque chocas tus labios con los suyos, haciendo lo que has querido por tanto tiempo. Y la calma se apodera de ti cuando él, tras sorprenderse un breve segundo, te corresponde. Puedes jurar que en medio del beso casi lo sientes sonreír.

* * *

.

.

.

.

**N/A:** Aquí les traigo algo que usualmente no escribo, y me refiero a la narración en segunda persona y el género de Hurt/Confort, que casi nunca suelo hacer porque me considero un poco más fluffy (? Pero me alegra que, para ser mi primer KamiJirou, y haberlo escrito de esta manera, haya salido bien.

Este fic va dedicado a Angie porque me etiquetó en una publicación de Facebook cuando yo estaba roncando '-')z y aún me falta escribir otros 6 de esos asdfghjhgf

Espero les haya gustadoooo, los comentarios son bien agradecidos si es que los dejan uwu nos leemos por ahí~ cuídense!

Layla Redfox fuera!

:3


End file.
